


Stressed Takano is Stressed

by CherryEmbly



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Anal Sex, Brave Onodera, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Shame Takano, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Potty Mouth Takano, Smut, Yaoi, boyfriend shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare mistake from Marukawa Publishing's Emerald Department's Editor-In-Chief has him running for the hills until his, normally timid lover, makes him an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Your Job, Takano!

**Author's Note:**

> Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi is my favorite right now, and I began wondering if Ritsu would ever get over his ridiculous shyness and become the unabashed guy who fell in love first again. I decided I would write it to quell the frustrations of a HIGHLY unresolved series (for me). Let's all just pretend that over time the relationship would wear on Ritsu, allowing him to become a bit braver.
> 
> It goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway, that I don't own any of the characters or places depicted in this story. It's all the proud property of Shungiku Nakamura and Kadokawa Shoten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takano isn't used to making mistakes, so it's going to take some additional coaxing on Onodera's part to get him to return to work, much to his dismay.

Takano slammed his hands down on his desk jolting everyone around him. "I'm leaving!"

"What?" Hatori called after him as he marched from the department.

"Hey, Takano," Onodera started as he passed by him, but he was ignored completely.

Everyone was shuddering as he disappeared from sight. "Onodera," Hatori started authoritatively.

Onodera turned to look at him. "Hm?"

"Go after him."

Onodera's cheeks tinted lightly. "What? Why me?"

Hatori lifted the receiver of his phone and began dialing. "You'll be able to bring him back."

Onodera stood up. "Why?"

"Just a feeling -- Hello? It's Hatori from Marukawa Publishing..."

"You know him way better than us," Mino intervened.

Head flat on his desk, Kisa looked over. "Should we be offended? You haven’t worked here nearly as long as us, but he clearly favors you."

"Just hurry," Hatori interrupted from his call.

Onodera didn't have time to keep arguing. He walked out of the editing department in a huff and boarded the elevator.

"Damn it," he hissed under his breath. His co-workers were definitely starting to get suspicious of he and Takano. At least Onodera could ensure this wouldn't happen again, because he was going to kill Takano if and when he caught him. 

He stormed off the elevator, briefly stopping at the break room where Takano often took smoke breaks, but when he saw Yokozawa standing there alone, he scurried past. The last thing he needed was a reprimanding from the scorned marketing executive who, in effect, lost Takano to Onodera.

He walked outside the set of sliding glass doors and looked in the direction of the path he and Takano often took home. Onodera was certain physical steam was coming out of his ears as he caught a glimpse of the Editor-in-Chief far up the road. Takano was seriously going to leave at a time like that? What a brat.

Onodera tried not to seem suspicious as he broke into a light jog. When he finally caught up, he passed the slightly taller man and stood in his path.

"Move," Takano stated curtly.

"Where are you going at a time like this?" Onodera questioned, annoyed.

"Home. This mistake was stupid."

"We make mistakes all the time."

Takano rolled his eyes. "No, you make mistakes all the time, I don't make mistakes."

Arrogant asshole. "So you made one. You're always barking at me to fix my mistakes; fix yours."

"I can't. The sub-mat will never get done in time because they haven't even started it. I'm in the same frame of mine I was in when I made the mistake to begin with, so Hatori is a better Editor-In-Chief right now."

"Are you stupid?" Onodera felt odd being the one to ask him that, but it caught his attention as he turned his gaze back to him. "It's your job. You can't just run away from your job. Do you even know how infrequently you make mistakes?"

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?"

Onodera's cheeks hued with frustration. "Of course not, I'm saying you're allowed one mistake. No one is up there thinking 'oh, what a dumb mistake Takano made,' everyone is well equipped to deal with it because you taught us how. If anything everyone is assuming it’s actually someone else’s fault because of how rare it is."

Takano looked away again.

Onodera charged forward and shoved his lips onto Takano's, yanking a blush out of both of them. As Onodera stepped backward out of the kiss he covered his mouth with one hand as his eyes widened with shock. What did he just do? 

Several passers by glanced at them.

Takano looked down at Onodera as he rebalanced his glasses. "What was that all of a sudden?"

Onodera wondered as well. "You weren't listening to me," he muffled into his hand.

Takano tilted an ear towards Onodera. "Huh?"

Onodera furiously put his hands down at his side. "YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO ME; I WANTED TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!"

The people walking by jumped at the sudden shouting.

"Oh," Takano replied simply. "That's the smartest thing you've ever done. That will always work, among other things." The blush in Onodera's cheeks worsened as he was reminded he still had to murder Takano. "Besides, that's the least you could do seeing as this is partly your fault too," Takano continued.

"Huh!? How is it partly my fault?"

"Now that we fuck all the time--" Onodera started flailing and waving his arms about as his face turned bright red in an attempt to distract from the sudden inappropriate turn off phrase. Nearby patrons blushed and grasped letting him know he'd failed. "--I've become reliant on it but we've been so busy we haven't been able to do anything and it frustrated me."

Bright red, Onodera looked angrily at Takano. "If anything, that's more of your fault _boss_." Onodera hoped that none of the people who'd previously heard Takano were still around to learn he was both his lover and his boss.

"No. There were a couple of nights..." Takano started.

Onodera knew exactly the nights he was referring to. A couple evenings, as they were arriving home from work, Takano forced his way into Onodera’s apartment which was always a precursor to sex. Onodera went about his usual evening activities, waiting to be forced up against a wall or tossed into bed, but instead Takano did normal, domestic things like watched the news, took a shower, and tidied the apartment (only after lecturing Onodera about it’s disarray first). The sweetness of the domesticity caused Onodera to let his guard down when the man climbed into bed with him at the end of the night, but instead of trying anything unsavory, Takano just pulled Onodera into a warm embrace and fell asleep. Onodera actually really enjoyed those nights.

"Those are still your fault," Onodera replied, voice light with confusion. If Takano wanted him those nights he could have taken him. That's what he usually did anyway.

Takano clicked his tongue. "I was so tired and you always fight. I like the battle but sometimes I just want to hear, 'yes Takano’, 'whatever you want Takano.'"

"Don't hold your breath," Onodera hissed.

"Anyway, that's why it's your fault, so I guess I can accept the public kiss for now."

It was no use. Takano was still completely apathetic. He'd never get anything done with that lukewarm attitude. 

Finally, Onodera reached out and grasped one of the flaps on Takano’s coat and pulled him down to him. To the new members of the audience, it probably looked more like they were preparing to fight. "Very well sir." Onodera's voice was quiet but harsh with resolve. "I'll make sure I take care of everything tonight, but only if your work is done. I won't be in a very sexy mood if we lose our jobs."

Onodera wished he had a way to capture the absolute shock on Takano's face as he shoved him backwards and walked around him, making his way back towards Marukawa.

Onodera's actions probably fell into the 'among other things that will always work’ category. As he stormed away he smiled a 'take that' sort of smile. 

Suddenly Onodera felt a gush of wind as Takano sped by him and back into the building.

Onodera's entire face reddened again. He didn't think a night with him was anything to run around about. He purposely slowed, not wanting to return alongside Takano. He hardly wanted an elevator ride with benefits or to confirm what he was sure the other guys already thought about the nature of their relationship. When he was finally walking back into the Emerald editing department a few minutes later, the dejected aura from when he left was entirely gone and everyone seemed to be rejuvenated and dedicated to new tasks.

"Oh, hang on -- Onodera!" Takano called out, placing a hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. 

Onodera detected the vastly different tone of voice Takano used to distinguish between 'boyfriend' and 'boss'; this was the latter. "Yes?"

"Please call Ms. Yan and see if she would be willing to collaborate on some sub-mat with Yoshino. Tell her we’ll provide all the assistants she needs and we’ll even go ourselves."

"Got it," Onodera picked up his phone and dialed the number.

He would never admit to the tinge of pride he felt in that moment towards Takano. A collaboration wouldn't just mean a cool feature for the magazine, it also meant two artists and two teams of assistants, effectively cutting the work in half. He caught himself staring at him as he worked feverishly. It was outrageous how beautiful he was. 

"Hello? Hello!?"

Onodera snapped back. "Uh, hello, sorry. It's Onodera from Marukawa Publishing."

***

It was just after 7am the next morning when Onodera and Takano were exhaustedly climbing off the elevator on the floor of their apartments.

"No one else could have pulled that off," Onodera couldn't help but compliment.

"Thanks," Takano responded with a rare tone of humility.

Onodera slowly passed by Takano's door, reaching into his bag to fish out his keys when he suddenly felt the other's heavy arms wrap around his torso and his head rest on his shoulder.

"Um, Takano...?"

"You said you'd take care of everything," he grumbled into his shoulder.

A light pink color painted Onodera's cheeks. "I will, tonight." Despite the pure embarrassment of the idea, Onodera did intend on keeping his promise. 

Takano made a sound of protest and gripped Onodera tighter. Onodera decided to appease the man, and wriggled his way around to face him without breaking the hold. He kissed him gingerly, surprising him. "Look, you can either take the nonsense I could muster up now with how tired we both are, or you can wait until later and let me do things properly."

Takano rested his forehead against Onodera's. "Can I at least sleep at your place?”

"No. That won't be necessary." The truth was, Onodera needed Takano out of his apartment to prepare what he had in mind.

When Takano wouldn't move he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his own apartment door. Onodera used the spare key Takano forced on him 'in case he died or something' and unlocked the door, pushing Takano inside, and closing the door to his disheveled face.

"Go to sleep," he ordered through the door before unlocking and entering his own apartment.

He barely made it to his bed before face planting against his pillows and blankets. As he began to mentally unpack his thoughts about the source of Takano's problem, he admitted a truth to himself. It was partially my fault. He did always put up a really frivolous fight, which was stupid because he always enjoyed himself. He didn't want to be the source of any of Takano's frustrations. He would try his best to make up for it and he made a silent promise to himself to try and be better in the future as well.

Onodera was annoyed as he closed his eyes, knowing he'd be plagued by blissful dreams of a life with the man next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onodera is a prideful little twit on the inside isn't he?
> 
> Enjoying this fic? Let me know on Twitter @booksbyCherry and let's be friends while you're at it! :)


	2. The Use of Spare Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his night for Takano carefully planned, Onodera finds himself using his spare key to his apartment.

Onodera nearly leapt out of his skin when he heard light raps at the door. He took one last glance at his finished product and suddenly felt ridiculously silly. _Look at my apartment. Look at me._ He sighed deeply as he heard the door creak open. _Can't back out now._

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked, any pervert could come in and have his way with you." Takano mocked from the entryway.

"You mean like you?" Onodera replied.

His heart fluttered when he heard Takano chuckle.

Onodera quickly grabbed the two glasses of wine from the table and stood in wait for Takano to discover the atrocity. Though knowing him…

Takano turned the corner from the hallway into the living room and stopped cold in his tracks. Candles and roses littered the apartment, scattered about with care and intricate thought. A light smell of vanilla and lemon filled the space and the soft glow of the natural light highlighted the fact that the apartment was immaculately clean. Those features, however, were nothing compared to the main attraction. Standing just in front of him, wearing nothing but one of Takano's business shirts haphazardly buttoned, was a brightly blushing Onodera, embarrassingly avoiding eye contact. Takano hadn't previously believed their statures to be so different, but it was clear now as the shirt hung shapelessly from his body; the base of the shirt stopping just shy of his knees.

"Hi... Here." Onodera held out one of the wine glasses.

It took all the force in Takano's body not to back out of the apartment and double check he was in the right place or to tackle Onodera on sight in the sexy ensemble. Instead he took a few timid steps forward and grabbed the glass. "Thank you."

The breathless tone of voice caused Onodera to look up, and he was happy he did. Onodera's heart beat with satisfaction when he noticed most of Takano's face was a light shade of red.

_Ha! Tables turned!_

Takano took a few courtesy sips of his wine before taking both glasses and setting them back on the table. He then took Onodera intimately in his hands and kissed him passionately. His tongue danced over Onodera's lips, requesting entrance. Onodera, remembering his plan, obliged without protest, wrapping his hands around Takano's back. Their tongues intertwined for some time before Takano finally broke the kiss.

Onodera grunted with frustration, causing Takano to smirk. "See, I'm not the only one pent up."

Normally Onodera would have protested, but he'd committed to a different demeanor for the evening. "I guess not."

Takano took a couple steps back and grasped the shirt by its sleeve, keeping his other arm wrapped around Onodera's waist. "Hmmm."

"What?" Onodera was worried. _Did he figure it out?_

"I definitely saw this shirt this morning, did you come into my apartment and take it?"

_Shit._

Onodera's nearly faded blush completely returned. Takano laughed but it wasn't his normal mocking laugh, it was warm and sweet. It made Onodera's heart beat faster.

"You went through a lot to pull this off didn't you?"

Onodera temporarily allowed his mind to race back over the secret agent theme of his afternoon. He'd actually set his alarm to wake him a few hours before he knew his heavy sleeper boyfriend would wake up so he could move about in secrecy. He'd hoped in one of their many dalliances that Takano would have simply left a shirt behind but Onodera swore at himself, remembering how he always tossed any and all of Takano's wares out after him and felt childish.

He used the spare key he was suddenly grateful for to sneak his way into Takano's apartment, quietly tiptoeing his way into his room to borrow a shirt from the closet. Onodera would never be honest about it, but it was that moment, as he stared at the comatose man, that his heart swelled over with love and sympathy and he decided to put his everything into making the night special. He was additionally careful as he left his own apartment for supplemental materials.

"I'm actually very proud of myself for getting in and out of my apartment with candles and roses without you noticing. I dropped the bag of candles right outside your door..." Onodera admitted, allowing his hands to fiddle with the edges of the sleeves that fell past his fingertips.

Takano scoffed in amusement. "That's not why I gave you a spare key ya know."

Onodera looked up at him graciously. "Fine, I won't do this again then."

Actual fear appeared on Takano's face. "Uh, no, that's not..."

Onodera giggled a bit at the sight, shocking both Takano and himself. Onodera had already made up his mind that the evening would be excruciating, filled with embarrassment and lights shone through the huge lacerations in his own fabric as a lover but it was going much smoother than he anticipated. He was actually having fun and it was pulling him into a space where he was unintentionally displaying the emotions he normally fought so hard to suppress. "Don't worry, I'll just start keeping some of your shirts for just such an occasion."

Takano's cheeks tinted again. _Yes! Twice!_

Not once had Onodera considered being submissive but now that he was seeing the effects of it on this, usually cocky and proud man, it was exciting him. He wasn't lying about repeating the events sometime in the future.

Unable to resist the urge anymore, Takano pulled Onodera into another wild kiss. _He's getting excited._ Takano released and hugged his lover. He put his mouth next to his ear. "I'm going to make up for two weeks of absence." He whispered hotly.

 _Yes. This is it. My opportunity to show him the best part. You have no idea what’s about to hit you!_ Onodera was overcome with devilish pride as he prepared to officially initiate his role for the evening. He took a deep breath recalling their argument from the day before regarding Onodera's typical resistances. He lifted his hands and ran them into Takano’s hair and tilted his head so his lips were touching his ear. "Yes, Takano."

Onodera felt the man's posture change in his arms. He became a tinge more rigid and his arms gripped Onodera even tighter and, though he couldn’t be certain, he thought he’d heard a small gasp escape his lover’s mouth. When Onodera first decided to go this fantastical route he imagined he'd be able to see the look on Takano’s face as he uttered his first submissive; he felt disappointed to have missed it. _I'll have to time it better next time._

He didn't have the appropriate amount of time to revel in his victory before he was lifted from his feet.

"T-Taka--" but the words were cut off with an intense kiss.

Onodera would be lying if he said the anticipation wasn't weighing on him. He wrapped his hands around Takano's head, lacing his fingers in his hair, and tugging lightly. In all the times he and Takano had done it up to that point, it never felt so profound. He was normally so consumed with being shy and reluctant that he didn't notice all the subtleties. Now, with his mind completely relaxed and open he noticed everything. Like each time either of them took a breath or the slow and careful way Takano moved; likely so he could enjoy the kiss and focus on where he was going at the same time. How heavily Takano’s heart was beating. How heavily his own was. 

Snapping from the kiss and gasping for air in the excitement, Takano literally dropped Onodera on the bed. Soft rose petals flew off the bed and slowly drifted back down as Takano eagerly removed his shirt. Bare chested, he stood and stared down at Onodera, who could feel even parts of his legs and arms burning bashfully. He wanted so badly to tell him to stop, the exposure was nearly too much to bear, but tonight was about total submission to his partner, so he settled for hiding his eyes behind his hand. 

“No.” Takano leaned down over Onodera. “Let me see you.” 

For a moment, all of Onodera’s embarrassment went away when he saw another opportunity to stun his lover with his new secret weapon. He pulled his hand back and looked directly into Takano’s eyes. “Whatever you want, Takano.” 

Takano’s cheeks turned red. He parted his lips slightly and narrowed his eyes; a gaze so intense he may have been peering into Onodera’s soul. Not in Onodera’s entire consideration of how his arrows might strike this man, did he imagine this face. It was equal parts love and lust; like he couldn’t figure out anymore than Onodera which emotion took precedence in this scenario. 

Not used to taking action during their times together, Onodera’s hands shook slightly as he pushed Takano back to a standing position and started to undo his belt. The silver clasp finally released the leather strap and Onodera unbuttoned Takano’s jeans and pulled them down a bit. As he stared at the large bulge in his boxers, a frightening thought struck him. 

_I've never seen it before._

Takano always had complete control so he usually guided Onodera’s hands to small hand jobs before giving up and moving right to penetration. He’d never approached it before. He was suddenly very intimidated. 

“Ritsu?” Takano questioned, switching to using Onodera’s first name. 

Onodera’s face turned red, this time from actual embarrassment. If he’d just stayed put on the bed, Takano would have taken charge like normal; I got too caught up in my role and bit off more than I could chew. 

“Ritsu…” 

_No… He sounds like he feels bad. I don't want him catering to me, this is his night…_

As the thoughts crossed his mind a microscopic amount of confidence crept into his hands and he reached forward and grasped the edge of Takano’s boxers and pulled them down, revealing Takano’s completely hard and surprisingly large cock. 

_No wonder it still hurts after so many times. It's going to take years to get used to something that size._

The word ‘years’ ran across Onodera’s mind like a prayer. _Will I have years with Takano? I hope so._

The delightful dream gave Onodera another burst of confidence and he grabbed Takano’s cock in his hands and began stroking lightly. He was surprised at the way it felt in his hands with his full concentration on it. 

_Wait, what!?_

Onodera watched Takano’s member like a magic trick as it continued to swell and elongate in his hands. 

“You're getting bigger?” Onodera swore at himself. _Why would I say something so embarrassing out loud?_

Takano huffed lightly. “I'm really turned on.”

Onodera felt a rush as he said it. He was never the pleasurer before, always the pleasured. He’d heard people say before that there was a certain appeal to giving in the bedroom; he now understood that a bit better. He leaned forward autonomously and let his tongue slip out of his mouth and onto Takano’s cock. He licked the tip first, tasting the liquid that was seeping from his hole before slowly lowering his head over his shaft. 

Takano grunted in pleasure as Onodera took almost all of him in his mouth. The sound was like music to Onodera’s ears. He pulled off of Takano and licked down his length before sucking gently on his balls, using his hands to keep a rhythm on his cock. 

Takano thrusted into Onodera’s grip. “Ah, Ritsu, suck me again.” 

Onodera maintained his obedience delightfully and licked his way back up Takano to the tip and closed his mouth over as much of his girth as he could. He bobbed his head up and down methodically, feeling Takano’s slow and gentle thrusts deeper into his mouth. 

Suddenly Onodera felt Takano pull his hair, not so hard that it was painful but enough to let him know to stop. He stopped sucking Takano just in time for his milk to come spilling out. There was quite a lot and Onodera was grateful Takano didn't release in his mouth. 

Onodera sat looking at the white hazy liquid that spurted on the shirt he was wearing and listened to Takano’s heavy breathing. He felt successful and a little perverted; _I enjoyed that._

Takano pulled on the shoulder of the shirt and Onodera stood up. He undid the few buttons that were fastened and pulled the shirt down off Onodera’s body. As the shirt fell to the floor Takano kissed Onodera exasperatedly. It was engrossing, and full of ecstasy; Onodera could taste his victory in the connection. When Onodera locked them into the kiss by linking his arms behind Takano’s neck, Takano allowed his hands to run all over Onodera’s body exploring it fully, taking a few dedicated moments to pinch and tease his taut nipples. When his journey took him to Onodera’s waist, he used one hand to take Onodera’s cock in his hand and the other began squeezing Onodera’s cheeks. 

The touches, though light, were pulsating through Onodera. The patience of waiting to be pleased and instead doing the pleasing had heightened his senses; each stroke and squeeze threatened to push him over the edge. Onodera moaned helplessly into the kiss; this is the best. 

Takano dropped out of the kiss and turned his attentions to Onodera’s neck. He’d long since discovered that Onodera had a particularly sensitive spot right where his jawline met the skin behind his ear and he wasted no time in heading there to lick and suck relentlessly.

“T-Takano…” Onodera tossed his head back, nearly going unconscious from the waves of pleasure. 

_He’s doing more too. This has pulled a completely different lover out of him._

“Come for me Ritsu.” 

“Y-yes, Takan-no.” 

Onodera was already nearly there when he felt Takano push a finger into his hole. It was nothing compared to the fullness of his cock inside, but the appendage against his prostate was all he needed to burst. His mind went completely blank for a second. He couldn't hear or see; only feel the exquisite orgasm dominate everything in him down to his blood cells. As he came to, he felt his legs shaking and he relinquished control, beginning to drop from his stance. 

Takano quickly grabbed his limp body and laid it tenderly on the bed. Smell came back next as Takano’s scent of cigarette smoke and cologne filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes slowly and Takano was looking down at him with a sly smile on his face. 

“See, this way is good for you too.” Onodera hadn't gained enough of his senses back to complain about the statement. Instead he focused on catching his breath. “Ritsu, I want to be inside you.”

Onodera didn’t have the composure necessary to hide the truth. He wanted Takano inside just as much as he wanted to be there. It had nothing to do with his character or being submissive; he was just brutally honest when he craned his head to whisper directly into Takano’s ear. “Please, fuck me.” 

“I will threaten to burn Marukawa Publishing to the ground every day if this is what will happen.” Takano muttered back to him. 

Onodera let a light chuckle escape his lips, replaced quickly by a moan as Takano returned his finger to his entrance, sliding it in and out with relative ease, finding his spot quickly. As he fingered him gently he kissed and licked every part of Onodera’s stomach and chest, not neglecting to suck each of his nipples adequately. After a few pushes, and only in response to his lover’s weakening moans, did Takano add a finger to the opening. 

“Ritsu you’re so wet. You really must be excited for me.” 

“Sh-shut up.” Onodera broke his submissive character as he twisted and turned his body in reaction to the pleasurable feeling. 

Takano chuckled deeply in a way that brought goosebumps in a way to Onodera’s flesh. He’d regained some of his control, so this time when his honesty rose to the surface of his mind, he quickly forced it into his thoughts and away from his mouth. Stop teasing me, but Onodera could feel the ecstasy rising up again. If he didn’t say anything, he’d come again without being penetrated, and he didn’t want that. Instead of saying anything he reached around behind himself and grasped Takano’s wrist, slowly removing his fingers from his hole. He then pushed Takano’s shoulder and flipped him over, stopping to straddle his waist. 

Onodera leaned down, kissing Takano aggressively, forcing his tongue in without permission, not that he couldn’t get it. As he did so he reached behind him again and took Takano’s member in his hand. He was equal parts surprised and elated to find he’d returned to his full, hard, self. The appeal of being the giver; I get it now. 

He slid backwards slightly and allowed the man’s cock to slide up the space between his cheeks. He could feel him twitch with excitement, but now that Onodera had unlocked the gate to his own lewd desires; he wanted to be in control so he could enjoy every second of the next part. This has pulled an entirely different lover out of him as well. 

Onodera released Takano from the kiss so he could sit up properly as he lined up his boyfriend’s cock with his own entrance. He lowered himself down over the tip, grunting in response to the pain as he did so. Now that he’d gotten a full look at what he was putting inside himself, he didn’t feel stupid like he normally did that he still had to endure a few moments of pain before he could enjoy being filled up. He slid down slowly, basking in the familiar feeling of the pain slowly but surely turning into pleasure. 

“I’m sorry.” Takano whispered, confusing Onodera. He looked down into his hazel eyes, filled with lust. Before Onodera could regain control, Takano grabbed Onodera’s waist and thrust himself the rest of the way inside. Onodera arched far backwards and let out a loud cry at the action, but felt relieved at least that Takano did too. “Sorry, I couldn’t take it anymore.” 

Breathing heavily and remembering that this night was supposed to be his anyway Onodera pulled Takano up into a deep kiss. “It’s okay.” 

“You’re on top Ritsu, so you have to move.” Takano whispered into his ear. 

_Right._

Onodera started first by just moving his hips a bit. He could feel Takano’s cock circling his sweet spot but it wasn’t quite there, so he went to work moving up and down, trying to get it to hit the right place. The feeling of Takano inside was overwhelmingly wonderful, but he wasn’t having much luck getting him exactly where he wanted him. As if his lover could read his mind, Takano flipped Onodera back to his back and adjusted quickly. He pounded deep inside of Onodera, striking his spot with immediate precision. 

“Ah!” Onodera wailed in response. “T-Ta-k--” but he found himself incapable of forming full words as the fullness and the hard thrusts pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He wrapped his arms around Takano’s back and in response to a particularly marvelous thrust, accidentally dug his very nails into Takano’s back. 

Takano grunted loudly in response to the feeling. Onodera couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. “Sorry…” He slid in between breaths, slowly releasing his fingers. 

“No.” Takano sounded desperate as he continued to pump Onodera rapidly. “Don’t stop.” 

_Oh…_

As if to force him back into place, Takano pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into Onodera. Reactively, Onodera gripped his back in the same fashion, digging his nails into his skin. After a few more hard thrusts, Onodera’s mind started to go hazy. It was as if time stopped for a moment before he was overcome with the pleasure of a powerful second orgasm. He wasn’t able to give appropriate warning before his hot liquid spurted out, drenching both he and Takano’s stomachs. 

“Ritsu!” Takano’s subsequent climax was much more vocal than normal. He moaned loudly and arched his body as he fired his own seed deep into Onodera. 

Different from his normal collapse, he placed each of his arms on either side of Onodera and hovered just above him. “Ritsu…” Onodera slowly opened his eyes, still recovering from his own pleasure. Takano’s entire body glistened with sweat as he stared into his lover’s green eyes. “That was incredible.” He murmured down to him. 

Onodera couldn’t deny the magnetism that completely separated this time from their normal jaunts. He was in no place to admit it right at that moment but if that’s how great their sex could be if Onodera was simply more willing, he’d be more than open to giving it a try. 

“Yes, Takano.” He huffed out. 

Takano smiled devilishly before pulling Onodera into another fevered kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Relax, it's my first time writing the smut okay!? 
> 
> You don't have to like it, I like it... But if you wanted to like it a little bit I certainly wouldn't mind.
> 
> Enjoying this fic? Let me know on Twitter @booksbyCherry and let's be friends while you're at it! :)


	3. Making Up For Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The post-sex snuggle gets almost sickningly sweet as Takano boldy makes a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last bit just didn't really fit at the end of the last chapter, so I made it its own. That's why it's so short.

Onodera was surprised that the intensity of their love making didn’t put them both to sleep, but he was just as happy to lay with Takano’s arms wrapped tightly around him. In the glow of the candlelight, he stared at Takano’s face and body; _he really is extremely beautiful…_

Takano started laughing lightly as he ran his fingers through Onodera’s hair, rubbing his head back and forth. 

“What?” Onodera inquired; usual harshness absent from his voice. 

“I learned something.” He mused. 

Onodera’s allowed his fingers to lightly trace Takano’s abs. He wondered briefly how he stayed in such great shape even though Onodera knew he didn’t work out. _Is it just because he runs around so much getting manuscripts and stuff?_ “What did you learn?” 

“You like it rough.” He laughed heartily at himself. “There’s no way the neighbors didn’t hear you.” 

Onodera’s face brimmed at the comments. “Get out of my apartment.” He spat out, knowing full well that if the man tried to move, he’d stop him. 

“Huh!? I’m not done with nice, submissive, Onodera yet. Bring him back.” Takano poked Onodera’s back as though there was some button back there that could trigger the switch. 

“No, he’s gone.” 

“Aw… Well, I fell in love with this Onodera anyway so I guess I’ll just enjoy this one until that one comes back to play.” 

The statements would have normally embarrassed Onodera but he actually felt endeared and pitiful. _He says sweet things like that and never gets anything in return. I suck._

“I’m sorry.” Onodera admitted; heart pounding. 

“W...What?” Takano’s eyes widened with shock at the uncharacteristic apology. 

“You’re arrogant and annoying and you don’t know how to keep your hands to yourself, and you say really inappropriate stuff all the time; you’re kind of a pervert--” 

“You apologized and now you’re insulting me. Confused is an understatement.” 

“Even THAT Takano is wonderful to me and I’m kind of shitty to you so I’m sorry.” 

_There I said it._

Takano gripped Onodera tightly. “You’re weird.” Onodera’s cheeks tinted red. “If you feel bad then let me stay here to make up for it.” 

“It’s like 3 in the morning, I wouldn’t kick you out now anyway, even if I wanted to.” 

“You don’t want to?” 

“...no.” 

“Say it.” 

“Huh?”

“Tell me not to leave, otherwise I’m going to get out of bed right now and walk, buck naked, back to my apartment and if anyone sees me, I’m going to tell them it’s because you kicked me out.” 

“I’m not doing that.” As the words left his lips, Takano slowly started to pull his arms from around Onodera. 

His body moved on its own and gripped him tightly. “No, don’t go... Stay.” 

He resumed normal posture, coiling Onodera in even closer than before. “Ah, that’s a good boy.” 

“On second thought, you can go.” 

Takano chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Onodera’s forehead. “Anyway, that’s not what I meant.” 

“Hm?”

“When I said to let me stay here, I didn’t mean just tonight.” 

Onodera’s heart began racing as he realized what he was inferring. “What are you talking about?” 

“Are you really this stupid, or are you playing dumb?” Onodera felt the urge to jokingly tell him to get out again, but he knew Takano was oddly sensitive for his demeanor and that if he kept joking he might offend him and he’ll really go so instead he remained silent. “My lease is up on my apartment next month.” Takano finally stated bluntly. “Let’s live together.” 

Onodera didn't say anything at first, in fact, he nearly stopped breathing. 

_Live? With Takano?_

Onodera recognized the moment. It was one of those, much like when he and Takano stood under the storefront in the rain right after Onodera incorrectly claimed hate for Takano. 

_I have to be honest. If I'm not honest, I could damage things beyond repair._

“I understand if you don't want to.” Takano’s voice was wrought with disappointment. 

“I… Do.” Onodera finally responded honestly. 

“What?” Onodera couldn't help but look up at Takano’s face which he could only liken to someone who’d just been told they won a new car but were trying to decide if it was a trick. 

Onodera took a deep breath, channeling a common quote from one of his favorite authors from his old job at his dad's company. 

_These things must be expressed._

He looked right at Takano. “Um… When we hadn't seen each other much or done much of anything for all that time… I guess… Um… I… Missed you. That's why I enjoyed those nights you just spent the night…” 

A look of pure bliss made its way to Takano’s face as Onodera spoke. 

“It was like we were living together and I liked it. So… If you really want to live together… I guess… I'd like to too…”

Takano’s smile was completely different from any of the others he'd ever seen before. Indescribable and blindingly stunning. Even Onodera found himself smiling in response. Takano nuzzled into Onodera’s neck. “This is the second happiest day of my life.”

_That's a bit anti-climactic._

“What's the first?” Onodera questioned, slightly peeved.

“The day I realized you were the new editor who’d come to my department.”

Onodera’s face turned bright red. _Honestly…_

Onodera slid his fingers into Takano’s hair and rubbed his head softly. 

“Ritsu?” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you.” 

_The words never fail to destroy me._

_These things must be expressed._

_The final part of my plan._

“I… I love you too.”

A deep sigh followed by a tighter grip. “Now, it's the happiest day.”

_Mine too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I anticipate that Onodera will rescind his offer at least fifty times during the moving process.
> 
> Enjoyed this fic? Let me know on Twitter @booksbyCherry and let's be friends while you're at it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published FanFic, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's only a few chapters; full disclosure, I wrote the smut first and then fit the story around it. 
> 
> Longer, more plot oriented fics coming soon. I've got a couple Naruto, a Haikyuu and a No. 6 in the shoot here, so stay tuned to stay tuned!


End file.
